


Ciò che più conta

by Moe89



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Gatsby amava Daisy con tutto se stesso. <br/>L'aveva sempre amata dopotutto, nonostante tutto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciò che più conta

**_Ciò che più conta_ **

 

 

 

 

_Per un po’ forse continuerò a urlare il tuo nome a me stesso, nel cuore. Ma alla fine la ferita si cicatrizzerà._   


  
_(D.Grosmann)_

 

 

 

 

 

Gatsby amava Daisy con tutto se stesso.   
L'aveva sempre amata dopotutto, _nonostante tutto_.   
L'amava e credeva in lei, in loro. Credeva nella luce verde alla fine del pontile, Gatsby, quella luce che gli dava speranza e che gli permetteva di andare avanti.   
Ci credeva davvero, forse anche un po' perchè la speranza era l'unica cosa che aveva.   
Eppure, dopo averla vista, dopo essere stato davvero in grado di toccarla, lei che era stata reale per così poco nella sua vita da divenire metafora astratta di perfezione, qualcosa si era rotto.   
La Daisy dei suoi ricordi non era così.   
Dov'era finita la luce eterea e gli occhi abbastanza profondi da far mancare il respiro ad un Dio? Dov'erano la sua risata un po' infantile ed un po' peccaminosa, da bambina che gioca a fare la donna vissuta.   
Dov'era la Daisy per cui aveva comprato quella casa e dato feste e sfiorato più di una volta la linea invalicabile dell'eccesso?  
Forse, ma solo forse, Daisy tutto ciò non lo era mai stato. Forse Gatsby la vera Daisy non l'aveva mai conosciuta.   
Forse era solo un uomo senza passato innamorato di una luce verde e del ricordo di una donna mai esistita.   
Eppure Gatsby non può proprio smetterla di sperare. Perchè se aprisse gli occhi, se si rendesse conto che in fondo Daisy _non ne vale la pena_ , perderebbe tutto. Perderebbe se stesso.   
E non può proprio permetterselo; quale uomo potrebbe?


End file.
